


Maybe the gym's not so bad after all

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp, gym buddies, not set in canon, the summary really does say it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr: "lol after this ep how about a fic with lena thirsting after super fit kara?"Or Lena and Kara go to the gym together.





	Maybe the gym's not so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> I get sent asks like this and then I just can't help myself. I wrote this in an hour don't judge me. I have not seen the most recent episode except for gifs of Kara and Lena working out.

The gym. Lena absolutely hates the gym. She’s in no way athletically inclined, she doesn’t like working out, and the only reason she goes in the first place is because she knows it’s healthy.

But it’s always an effort to go, she always has to force herself and more often than not something will come up with work that she uses an excuse not to go.

She knows she needs to go though, knows it’s good for her, which is exactly why she asked for Kara’s help.

To which Kara enthusiastically accepted.

A motivating partner is exactly what Lena needs to go to the gym more.

Plus she’s not going to cancel on Kara, she’s not going to pass up on the opportunity to spend time with her friend, even if they are going to the gym.

Of course she knows Kara doesn’t _need_ to go herself, but Kara had been all too happy to offer her help.

When Kara walks into her office the first afternoon they’d organised to go to the gym together, Lena instantly reassesses her stance on the gym and decides that she loves.

She also thinks this afternoon may in fact kill her.

“Hey, are you ready for our very first gym date?” Kara beams, looking far too happy for someone who’s about to go to the gym.

Lena doesn’t even have time to think about the word ‘date’ or the fact that Kara’s smile is beautiful because all of Lena’s focus is on the _incredibly tight_ sports pants Kara is currently wearing.

Lena had spent enough time worrying about what she should wear today, if she should wear shorts or pants, if she should wear a tank top or go with something with longer sleeves, she hadn’t even thought about what Kara might wear.

_Why hadn’t she given any thought to what Kara might wear?_

Maybe she could’ve prepared herself better, because right now she’s not sure she’s breathing.

“Lena?”

Her eyes snap up. “Yes! I’m ready.” She smiles. “Let’s hope it’s not the last.”

“It won’t be. We promised, we’re going to go twice a week to the gym together and I’m not going to let you out of it that easily.” Kara points a threatening finger at her, undermined by the grin still on her face.

Lena has to survive today if they’re going to make it back to the gym again. Her eyes slip down to the hoodie Kara is wearing and Lena’s too scared to even imagine what she may be wearing underneath.

“Come on.” Kara grabs Lena’s gym bag before she can protest and they leave her office together.

It’s easier to concentrate on what Kara’s saying as they walk the few blocks to the gym if she keeps her eyes straight ahead and when she looks at Kara, she keeps her eyes on her face.

(Her face is distracting enough, her eyes so blue in the afternoon sun, her hair swinging in a ponytail behind her, her smile as bright as ever, but those are everyday things that Lena has to deal with. She knows Kara is beautiful, she’s known it from the first moment she laid eyes on her, and she still finds herself lost looking at Kara sometimes but she thinks she’s got a good handle on that now, on pretending her best friend isn’t the most beautiful person she’s ever seen).

Warm air and the smell of sweat hits Lena as soon as they step into the gym and it brings her back to what they’re actually doing, why he’s taken an hour off work on a Thursday afternoon and what she’s going to have to do.

Kara laughs at the look of obvious disgust on her face and nudges her shoulder. “Come on, it’s going to be fun.”

She follows Kara’s lead over to the edge of the room where she drops their bags and then Lena sees Kara tugging at the zipper on her jersey and she quickly adverts her eyes, she’s not sure she’s ready to see her in all her gym gear.

_Why is her best friend so attractive?_

“You mentioned just wanting to go on the bikes today?”

The thought of exercising distracts Lena enough that she turns back around to answer Kara, only to open her mouth and have nothing come out as her mind gets stuck on _arms_ and nothing else.

So Kara is Supergirl, Lena knows that. She knows she’s fit, she’s seen her in her suit, seen her biceps under the blue material, but that’s still nothing compared to seeing Kara’s arms sleeveless.

Kara looks good in her suit, there’s absolutely no doubt about that, _but she looks even better like this._

There’s strength behind those arms and Lena’s fingers itch to reach out, to smooth over soft skin and find out if her arms are as rock hard as they look.

Lena’s eyes travel of their own accord, because while her arms look good in a tank top, it’s not the _only_ thing that looks good. The material leaves bare the long line of her neck, a neck that Lena’s thought about pressing her lips to, of claiming her own with a trail of red.

The shirt is tight and Lena’s eyes trace over the swell of Kara’s breasts, down to wear _her abs are practically visible through the fucking shirt._

God, she’s not going to survive this, she’s really not.

“Lena?”

“Bikes, yes,” Lena manages to choke out, averting her eyes. As much as she finds her friend attractive (and she does, painfully so), she always feels guilty looking at Kara, hates how her thoughts stray and she thinks of Kara in ways not appropriate for just friends.

“Are you okay?” Kara steps closer, ducks her head to catch Lena’s eye and this is just not fair, her incredibly attractive friend is now standing incredibly close and looking incredibly concerned and she feels like she might combust.

Lena swallows. “I’m fine. Bikes?”

Kara gives her a long look before a smile slips back onto her face and she nods.

Lena manages to get through their first gym session, only because her legs are burning from the bikes and it’s taking most of her concentration just to work on pedaling.

Or she _almost_ manages to make it through their first gym session because when Kara climbs off the bikes, she decides to stretch and Lena’s eyes catch the long line of her toned legs again.

What she wouldn’t give to have those legs wrapped around her and…Lena’s eyes snap away quickly, those are _not_ platonic thoughts. At least her racing pulse can be blamed on the exercise.

Lena grabs her towel, trying to think more g-rated thoughts as she wipes sweat from her face. At least she’d done what they’d come here to do, she’d exercised. She slips off her jersey, too embarrassed to do so earlier thanks to her own tight workout shirt but it’s too hot now to keep it on.

The sound of choking draws Lena’s eyes quickly to Kara and she finds her with her water bottle in one hand, wide-eyed, as she tries to clear her airway.

“Are you okay?” Now it’s Lena’s turn to be concerned.

Kara swallows thickly with a quick nod of her head. “I’m fine,” she manages to get out. She clears her throat. “How are you?”

Lena half frowns. “I’m good?”

“So you still want to come back here on Sunday afternoon?”

Right, this wasn’t a onetime thing.

“I did say I wanted to go two times a week, didn’t I?”

Kara laughs, recovered from whatever had happened to her before. “Are you regretting that already?”

 _Yes._ Only because that means twice a week she’s going to have to control her staring and thoughts.

“Not yet.”

Kara laughs again and maybe seeing that smile more will be worth it.

“Good,” Kara grins. “Because I like getting to spend extra time with you.”

Lena’s heart melts just a bit.

Okay, so having to go to the gym might not be that bad, despite the exercise and how stupidly attractive Kara is.

She’ll get used to Kara in her gym gear too, so staring won’t be a problem either.

Everything will be fine, she’ll get some healthy exercise, keep her growing crush (it’s really not a crush anymore, it’s love, but she’s going to deny that a little while longer yet) a secret from Kara and get to spend time extra time with her best friend too.

It’s a win-win situation.

Or at least that’s what Lena tries to tell herself.

On Sunday Kara shows up in shorts and Lena nearly passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
